Starlight
by justgeekyhere
Summary: This story would take place in the alternative universe of league of legends; star guardians. You will follow the point of view of Soraka in her new adventure with her team through the galaxy. Having struggles, contractions, and challenges along the way; specially her difficult time with her mind and heart, because of the one called Miss Sarah Fortune.


Have you ever wondered what is it to talk to the stars, to hear them, to feel them. It is an impossible feeling for most, but for others possible. I am one of those who can interact with them, to give it what they need; and today they needed me.

It's been years since I was called by the stars to protect them from the profundent darkness that scares them. The people who did the job no longer exists; because of me. Till this day I hate myself and trained even harder to protect the future ones, but it hasn't come the day that I could show them what I got, until now.

It was a normal morning when I woke up, birds singing, and the breeze dancing. Perfect day to go on a picnic. But as I was getting my tea ready, I felt a weird sensation. It was a vibration going through my whole body and it wasn't a pleasant kind. The ground trembled, glass shattering, and the floor cracking; it was a nightmare. The only thing I could do was run and get Shisa, that apparently was drown in his dream. Disbelieve run thru my face, as why he hasn't woken up. But those thoughts brush fast as I picked him up, and as his response hitting me for disturbing his peace.

"Shisa, Stop! We need to go." I said to him trying to stop him from assaulting me. He realised what was happening, for a grumpy medium he can be a scary cat, he hugged my neck so hard that I thought he was going to break it. We ran to the door but something was stopping us, and it was hole that was created in the middle of the living room; it looked like a black hole. Scared for our lives I tried to reach the handle of the door, but the pull of the force of the hole didn't let me, leaving me to fail.

The hole sucked us in, sending us to all darkness. It was horrible nothing can be seen nor myself neither Shisa. But I knew he was still with me as I can still feel the hard grip around my neck. But something happens suddenly, it was magical and horridious. We were falling from the sky.

My eyes were burning of how fast we were falling and my skin felt like ripping off. I couldn't move any muscles neither transform into my star guardian form. Shisa trying his best to stop us for keep falling, he tired himself giving up and waiting to embrace the impact. But apparently it never came.

Strong arms pressure on my waist and legs, I opened my eyes as the smell of perfume invaded my nostrils. It smelled really strong who wears such a terrible smell. Oh! it's Ezreal. He has really bad taste. He still looked the same, just his hair grew a little bit. His blue eyes shined with the sun and his smile grew just looking at me directly to my emerald eyes. His grip tightened on my body as we ascended. Shisa glared at him for our proximity, but apparently Ezreal ignored him and kept me in his arms.

"Ezreal put her down already" a strong female voice said with authority. He didn't obey and grinned at the woman standing behind us.

"Why should I , Soraka looks really cute while holding her." He said as he turned around and I just realized it was Sarah; well she likes to be called Miss Fortune. She looks really pissed but why was she.

" I said put her DOWN!" She said now with annoyance and a little bit of angered. Ezreal let me down feeling my legs tremble I was to fall once more but I felt a soft grip on my forearm. I looked up and it was Miss Fortune. She looked worried and confused.

"Are you okay, Soraka?" She said still holding me. I blushed at our really close encounter feeling her soft fingers pressing on my forearm. She didn't let me go until she noticed our position.

"I am fine, Miss Fortune." I said still blushing having my head down of embarrassment. My legs hurt a little and I think I am going to be mute because of how loud I was screaming. I could still feel her stare. This is completely new she never gave this attention to anyone, and not even Ahri and they are basically best friends.

"You sure?" She said this time coming a little bit closer. I could hear my heart increasing each time that she took a step closer to me. What in the world is happening to me right now.

"Y-y-yes I am s-sure." Why I am stuttering right now. Why I am feeling nervous while she is really close to me. I couldn't think no more because apparently someone was feeling left out.

"You know I am still right here, right?" Ezreal said annoyed at Sarah of the realization that he was holding me and she scolded him. And now seeing our current position that is what ticks him off. Ezreal has always been clingy to me not in a romantic way, a friendly way. And maybe he is super confused of why she acting this way, she has never did.

"Again sorry to interrupt your sudden closeness, care to explain two things. Why were we summoned and why you Soraka did not transform?" He asked pointing at me, that made me realized that I couldn't transform.

"I really don't know, I just couldn't at the time." I said thinking and tried to transform. But everything went normal. I felt how my clothes change and how my wings came out. So the question is why couldn't I transform in that moment. I brushed off the thought and looked at the sky where I fell. It was really dark,but you can see the stars.

"The stars look beautiful tonight." I said still admiring them from afar. I stretch my wings and by not meaning to, I slap Sarah's head. She turned to look at me, as I cowarding myself with hiding with my green ears not ready to scolded.

"It's fine Soraka." She said patting my head. Really tho did Sarah hit her head. Normally she would scold me or I would have faced her wrath. But it was really rare that I do so because I always prevent to have this accidents with her. Seeing her lashed out at our members gave me a precaution to never anger the redhead woman. Especially the one who have this certain punishment is the one and only Ezreal. Well he tends to cause trouble once and a while. And well Sarah usually puts him in his place. She kept her hand on top of my head, softly moved it to caress my hair, I closed my eyes liking how her hand felt on my hair, giving a soothing feeling but at the same time gave me this uncertain feeling in my stomach and in my heart.

*Cough* "Sorry to interrupt again but no one has answered my first question?" Ezreal said still sounding annoyed and now confused of the scene he is witnessing. Sarah turned to look at him and glared at him.

"We are enjoying the stars Ezreal!" She said not caring to answering him. But her hand retreaded of the action she was doing to my hair, completely missing its stroke. Just realizing I just thought that I could feel my face burned.

"Oh my god I can't believe this." He said throwing his arms and apparently hitting something. He turned to find an angry Syndra shielding her eye, he poked her. When did she arrived. She normally is in a bad mood but now she angered by something that clearly is an accident.

"Really Ez couldn't you watch it!" Syndra shouted at him, trying to ease the pain of her eye. I just laughed and Sarah looked at me and I couldn't help to stop and blushed again; what is happening. I hear something I heard in a while and that is Sarah's laughter. I joined her, both looked at each other with tears in our eyes of how hysterical the scene was and also seeing how Syndra smacked Ezreal a bunch of times and he trying to shield himself from her assaults.

"I see Sarah finally laughing and not scolding." We heard from the back of us and to realize it was our leader Ahri making her way towards us. I stop laughing and had the biggest smiled when I saw her. I ran and hugged her tightly, I did miss Ahri a lot. She gave me a chuckle and touched my hair the same action Sarah did, but it felt different, maybe it's because I am to this being pampered. That actually Sarah was against it she used to say it can make me weaker and also Ezreal was kinda jealous of our interactions. He once said he felt Ahri didn't liked him and she sat down with him to clarify him that wasn't the issue, that he treated me like this because I am the youngest and she wants to pamper me but with him she saw him as a man that is a really a child on the inside and told him that she would also give him attention.

"Why are we here Ahri?" Sarah said with the most poker face I have ever seen and didn't know why. She was just laughing with me and smiling and all the sudden she is back to grumpy self.

"It is also nice to see you too." Ahri said laughing and letting me go. And continued. "Apparently there's something happening in this world that I cannot explained, but we were summoned to investigate right way. We will return to our share dormitory and of course school in the meantime. We need to figure out why, what, where, or whom are we investigating. And be precautious, and not be seen by anyone. So lets untransform and just take a cab." She finished making us sigh we wanted to fly our way to our dorm, that's a waste of powers. I turned back to see everyone shutting down and my eyes landed on Sarah but her looked was different now she looked at me with annoyance. I am so confused.


End file.
